ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Giz (Character)
"Tahhhhhhhhhhh!" —Giz's Grunt (Also Tiga's) Ultraman Giz (ウルトラマンGIZ, Urutoraman GIZ?) is a hero from Nebula X-31. He is sworn enemies with the evil from the Dark Nebula, Gurnate. History Pending. Forms - Lava= Lava Mode In Lava Mode, Giz becomes red in coloration theme, it is called upon when Giz wishes to exert more physical power but the cost is speed and agility. It is designed for high power and combat in high pressure environments. Its body colors are red, black and silver. *'Flight speed': Mach 3 *'Running speed': Mach 1 *'Underwater speed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping distance': 500 m *'Grip Strength': 70,000 t Techniques Special Moves *'Lava Bomb': Lava mode's primary finisher, Giz gathers heat energy, before releasing a powerful ball of fire. Can kill foes in one shot. *'Magma Beam': A secondary finisher, Giz gathers heat energy, before releasing it as a beam from the same position as Tiga's Delacium Light Stream. Can kill foes in one shot. Physical Techniques *'Super Strength': In Lava Mode, Giz's body boasts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. His endurance is also increased. **'Ultra Head Crusher': Giz can grab the opponent, holding it upside down and then with all his might slams them head first into the ground. This can leave the opponent trapped with their head in the ground. *'Giz-Punch Blitz': Straight punch using unleashed stored up energy. There is an explosive discharge on impact. **'Giz-Kick Blitz': A powerful kick charged with energy, upon impact the energy is discharged into the target. **'Dropped Giz Power Heel': An axe kick from 500 meters after a jump. The technique requires the foot be held high. **'Giz Power Punch': Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Magma Beam, Giz can absorb the energy into his body, this is performed to charge up for a powerful punch that dishes out all power of the body concentrated into the arms. **'Ultra Power Chop': A chop using stored up energy. **'Ultra Back Breaker': A bear hug that breaks the enemy's spine. **'Ultra-Lifter': A skill for lifting and throwing heavy opponents. **'Ultra Whipper': A skill to throw the opponent a great distance. **'Ultra Swing': A skill where the enemy is swung around and thrown using their legs and/or tail. **'Giz Holder': When Giz crosses his arms, he can easily hold enemy's physical attacks. **'Ultra Spin Attack': Giz runs towards his opponent and somersaults forward landing on them they brought down with the head caught between his legs. **'Giz Deflect': Giz Lava Mode can deflect enemy beams off his arms with ease. Other Techniques *'Miraculous Balloon Beam': Giz's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *'Giz Hold Light Wave': Giz can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire and return it back as well as reversing a teleportation. - Wind= Wind Mode Wind Mode, Giz's blue form, he trades much of his strength for great speed, agility and long-range ray attacks, this makes him much faster than any of his other modes. It is designed for high speed melee combat and aerial fighting. Its body colors are silver, black and blue. *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Traveling Speed': Mach 2 *'Underwater peed': Mach 1 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 1 *'Jumping Distance': 1000 ms *'Grip Strength': 30,000 t Special Moves *'Tornado Buster': Wind Mode's finishing move; Giz can unleash a powerful blue energy beam by placing his hands on his color timer, then spinning them as a swirling energy arc. Giz then spreads his arms, and a tornado drops out of the sky and funnels into his color timer. He then places his left fist in the armpit of his outstreched right arm. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *'Giz Charged Ram': Giz flies toward his opponent, then flies through them. Can kill in one shot. Physical Techniques *'Super Speed': In Wind Mode, Giz's body boasts incredible super speed, being able to get out and run from any tight situation with little difficulty. Giz can also combine his attacks with the form's speed. **'Giz Wind Kick': A jump kick designed to take down airborne enemies, it flies upward instead of down. **'Giz Wind Chop': A powerful chop dished out using timing and speed, can be used continuously. **'Ultra Drop Heel': A kick technique using rotation to add power. **'Ultra Leg Whip': A throwing technique using the opponent's legs and/or feet. **'Ultra Whipper': A throwing technique similar to Ultraseven's Flying Mare. *'Healing Ability': Like any Ultra, Giz bleeds light not blood making easier for him to recover, but in Wind Mode any injury, even those prior to using that form will be healed in fifteen seconds. Other Techniques *'Ultra Star Block': Giz can create a powerful barrier, able to block very strong attacks. - Knight= Knight Mode Knight Mode is Giz's most powerful mode, similar to Gaia Supreme Version. Achieved when the feelings of Kyotaro's friends in W.H.A.M revived him after his defeat at the hands of Giz Killer. *'Flight Speed': Mach 10 *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 5 *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 *'Jumping Distance': 1,500 M *'Grip Strength': 100,000 t Special Moves *'Ultimate Lightning': Giz's "L" Style finisher. It is an upgraded version of his Elemental Mode finisher. Very powerful. **'Color Timer Cannon': Giz can fire a greenish beam from his color timer. It is an upgraded version of his Giz Blinding Flash. This attack is very strong. *'Knight Flasher': An upgraded version of the Giz Flasher. Can kill all but the most powerful foes in one shot. Physical Techniques *'Powered Punch': Same as Ducan's Punch. *'Powered Kick': Same as Ducan's Kick. Other Techniques *'Crystal Blade': A very sharp energy blade, generated from his right wrist. *'Crystal Freezer': Giz releases a beam of energy that sucks all the heat out of an opponent, freezing them solid. *'Crystal Barrier': Giz can create an almost indestructible energy barrier that can be expanded to protect a whole city. }} Category:Fan Ultra Category:DucantheChoju